Canada (episode)
"Canada" is the sixth episode of the 1st season and the sixth episode overall. It originally aired on January 29, 2011. Overview Dan gets even with his neighbor to the north. Intro After exiting a comic store, Dan accidentally falls into a puddle of maple syrup, drenched in the sticky substance. He discovers that the syrup was made in Canada, and vows vengeance on the country. Main Plot After returning home, he summons Chris and they begin driving to Canada. They converse about details of Canada, and after Dan becomes suspicious of Chris's vast knowledge of the country, Chris admits he is 1/16 Canadian. The duo arrives at the Canadian border, and a stereotypical Canadian guard asks their reason for entering. After Dan states he wishes to exact his vengeance on Canada, the guard picks up their car and rotates them back around, sending them away. Dan and Chris then break in by cutting open an electric fence. They build a campfire, and Chris tells the story of his great-great-grandfather, who went missing for six years and went mad after he discovered his wife had remarried. He then ran off to the woods, swearing vengeance on Canada. Dan theorizes that Chris's relative was a yeti lover, which Chris becomes very offended about, claiming that a yeti lover is a shameful thing. Chris and Dan walk through Canada for several days and Chris continues to display unusual behavior, such as hunting like a bear and ice skating with extreme skill. Later, they arrive at Quebec. Dan finds a flyer for an organization planning to destroy Canada and finds their location. After being invited in, Dan and Chris are introduced to a French organization. They claim that once they find a rumored weak spot in the glacier, they can destroy it which will cause an avalanche throughout Canada. Dan then insults them by saying they are confused by what country they are in, and subsequently Dan and Chris are thrown out. They move on to the Geological Society of Canada to find a map. They accidentally alert the security guards, who attack them with curling brooms. After being dropped off at the hospital, Dan believes that Chris is taking the side of Canada. They get into an argument and Dan states that he doesn't need Chris. Chris begins to leave, but changes his mind and returns to Dan, telling him that he's holding the map upside down. After quickly examining the map, Chris gets an idea. They leave the hospital and arrive at a grizzly bear rental, where Chris begins talking with one of the bears. Chris and Dan ride the bear to the Canadian Glacier. They discover Chris's great-great-grandfather's skeleton, holding an axe. Dan takes the axe and tells Chris to begin chopping. They discover the weak spot in the glacier. Dan attempts to destroy it, but before he can, a yeti appears, attacking Dan. Chris is thrown aside by the yeti and after Dan's pleas for help, Chris transforms into a bear. After Chris fails to beat the yeti, Dan commands the yeti to apologize to his uncle Chris. Chris denies his relation to a yeti, but stops after seeing the yeti's ring. Dan asks about it and Chris says the ring had his family crescent, proving he was related to a yeti. He is ashamed, and to cheer him up Dan allows him to help destroy the glacier. They swing the axe together and run away as the avalanche begins. Several days later, Elise is caring for Chris, who became very sick. The phone rings and Elise answers. Dan is on the other end, also sick in bed. He requests that Chris comes to his apartment and make him soup. Elise hangs up and Dan continues talking, specifying what soup he'd like. The episode ends with Dan holding the phone, waiting for a response. Trivia * Dave Foley, the voice of Chris, is originally from Canada. So you could probably imagine why this was one of his favorite episodes. * Chris is revealed to be one-sixteenth Canadian, which makes him "half-Bear", and he transforms into a Bear later in the episode. * In the comic book store window are posters of Spider-Man and Scott Pilgrim. * This is the second episode to mostly occur outside of Dan's hometown. The first was, of course, "Dan Vs. New Mexico". * Dan gets offended when Chris says he doesn't want to "eat off" Dan. * The damage Dan did to Canada never went away, it's even referenced in "The Monster Under the Bed". * Chris tells Dan the story of his Great-Great Grandfather despite Dan have no interest. * Chris' Great-Great Grandfather is revealed to be a "Yeti-Lover" and married a Yeti. This is the actual reason Chris' family left Canada, because being a Yeti-Lover is looked down upon. * Chris' Great-Great Grandfather and his Grandfather's Wife both look vaguely similar to Chris and Elise. Characters * Dan * Chris * Elise * Chris' Great Great Grandfather (Flashback) Gallery Chris's Great Grandfather (With facial hair).png Chris's Great Grandfather (No facial hair).png Dan stahp u 2kawaii 4 me.png Promos * The first and only promo is a trailer for the episode released the week the episode was scheduled to premiere. It was uploaded on The Hub's YouTube channel on January 24, 2011. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes